Companies that operate within the geotechnical construction industry often engage in a variety of different excavation projects to install a variety of different structures. For instance, these companies may install foundations for a series of towers (e.g., lattice towers) that carry power lines or the like from one location to another. In some instances, the foundations used to support the towers are vertical shafts filled with concrete. Because the concrete shafts are arranged vertically, relative to the ground surface, these foundations are designed to handle high shear loads. While these companies have proven successful at installing vertical concrete shafts for towers, other more efficient and cost-effective techniques may exist.